Closer Than Blood
by Nynayve
Summary: Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and the defeater of Voldemort, must face his biggest challenge yet: Parenting. His life becomes a roller coaster ride as he deals with the antics a son of a Marauder, and a muggleborn witch sired by Dudley Dursley.
1. Chapter 1

Closer than Blood

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Harry chucked the last of the paperwork into the tray on his desk, relieved to be going home. Being an Auror, while fulfilling to catch the Death Eaters and other misbehaving individuals in the Wizarding world, was tiresome work. If he wasn't out in the field risking his life, he was training so as to do it better, or sitting in his cramped cubical filling out paper work.<p>

After four years of this, he was tired. He longed to have a normal life, for once. He was barely 22, and had seen more death and war than most people three or four times his age. His home life suffered for his career. It was a good thing that Ginny enjoyed playing Quidditch, and was gone so often, if she were home all the time, he would feel like he was neglecting her.

He briefly toyed with the idea of quitting work, staying home, proposing to Ginny, and them starting a family. But, Ginny wouldn't want to be pregnant, the new season was about to start, and she loved Quidditch. Maybe he could invite Teddy over for a few weeks.

A few hours later, as they sat down to a late night dinner, Ginny told him she had been offered a job right here in London, working for the Daily Profit as the writer for the Quidditch section.

"That's wonderful, Gin, but I thought you were happy with the Harpies?" he asked her, a forkful of shepherds pie halfway to his mouth.

"I enjoy playing, but I've been with the team for two years. I have to finish out this contract, so another year at least, but the Profit has told me they will keep that spot for me until my term is up. Their current writer wants to retire soon, and has agreed to stay until I can take his place. And, I want to be closer to home. We've been together for a few years now, but we still hardly see each other."

"That is true. I'm behind you, whatever you decide, love," Harry replied. Inwardly, he groaned. He did love Ginny, but her being home more would put more pressure on him to be home as well, and rumor had it that he was a sure thing for Department Head. The idea he had earlier came back to him, but he reconsidered. It would be at least a year until she stopped playing Quidditch.

Just after the end of the Spring Season, Ginny ended her contract with the Holyhead Harpies, and began writing full time for the Profit. She was still away sometimes, going to games around the country, but after only a month at her new job, she complained about Harry working too much. He apologized, and asked to have his hours reduced at work. Kingsley Shacklebolt told him he would do what he could, but no promises.

Harry brought up the subject of children with Ginny one night, and almost lost his head for it.

"I'm only 21! I don't want to be a mother! I don't want to take time from work to be pregnant or stay home to raise a baby!"

And that was the end of that argument. For as much as Harry would love to stay home with a child, his child, he could not ask Ginny to end her career to have a baby.

Right about the same time, in May 2002, Harry received an owl from Andromeda Tonks, the grandmother to Harry's godson, Teddy. Since the deaths of Teddy's parents, Remus and Tonks Lupin, Harry had been helping to support the infant, and visited as often as his busy schedule allowed. The owl carried a note, requesting that Harry visit as soon as he could.

Leaving the office early that night, he Apperated to Andromeda's back garden, and let himself in. Teddy ran into his arms, waving wildly and chanting, "Harry Harry Harry Harry!"

Carrying the child, Harry found Andromeda in the sitting room. She looked frail, her skin a pale gray. Dropping to his knees by her side, he asked her if she was alright.

"That's why I asked you here today, Harry. Teddy, dear, why don't you go watch your movie while Uncle Harry and I talk?"

"Okay, grandmama!" the little boy chirped, climbing from Harry's lap to sit in front of the Muggle television set.

"What is it, 'Dromeda?"

"I've been feeling my age a bit more, lately. I saw my Healer a few months ago, and he said that I have been doing too much, over working. He, of course, knows I have Teddy to look after, so he gave me some potions to take to improve my health. They haven't been working. In fact, it seems that my body is shutting down. I have had trouble breathing for some days now."

Harry offered words of comfort, his mind already racing. Teddy was his godson, if something happened to Andromeda, the child would go to him. Was she worried that she was dying? Was she actually dying? Surely she wasn't that old, she was what... 55? 60? Not very old at all, by Wizarding standards, but still ...

"Harry, I think you should take Teddy. I want to keep him, but I simply can not keep up with him. He is an active child, and has been running circles around me since he could walk."

Harry nodded, overjoyed. While sorry that Andromeda was so ill, he loved Teddy. "I will need to make some arrangements at home, set up a permanent room for him, and talk to Ginny. She can write from home, one little boy shouldn't interrupt her day." Andromeda was old fashioned, believing a woman should raise a child. But, Ginny wouldn't have an issue with a well behaved four year old, and Teddy was in school for most of the morning.

How wrong he was. When Harry told Ginny later that night over dinner, she was livid.

"How could you just agree like that, without asking me first? And just assuming that I could work at home? I have to travel, Harry! I can't go to games with Teddy in tow! And I'll never get any work done with him around all the time! It's bad enough when he visits for the weekend!"

Harry was stunned. In the years they had been dating, Ginny had never voiced displeasure about Teddy visiting, and she knew that there was a chance Teddy would have to live with them one day.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I should have talked to you before agreeing, but Gin, Teddy is my godson. Andromeda is getting old, she doesn't feel she can keep up with him. I have to take him, or he may wind up in an orphanage, and I can't let that happen to Remus's son!"

"I understand that, Harry, but I can't watch him all day. The editor likes my work so much, he is sending me to international games, as well. I'll be gone days at a time."

This was news to Harry. Already Ginny was gone pretty often, almost as much as when she played with the Harpies. It didn't bother him, as he worked so much.

"Alright. I'll quit the Department, and raise Teddy. I've felt like a change the past year or so, this could be just what I need." Harry said after a few moments, hiding his glee. This is exactly what he had wanted.

Ginny gave him shocked eyes. "You want to quit? Just for a little boy?"

Harry stared at her. "Ginny, this is my godson, not just a little boy. Of course I would give up my career for him. I have enough gold to support us, especially with you working. And I have money set aside, we should be fine, even if other things come up."

"What other things?" Ginny asked, trying to calm herself. She couldn't explain why she was upset with him wanting to quit.

"Just preparing. Our wedding, a baby, emergencies, repairs to Grimmauld place. Between what Mum and Dad left me, Sirius, and working, I don't think gold will be a problem."

"Wedding? You want to get married?"

Harry saw the trap, but couldn't back out. They had talked about it before, but not recently. He stammered and blushed, before finally saying, in a low voice, "One day, yeah. I've wanted to ask you, but wasn't sure you would say yes."

Ginny went around the table, nudging his arms out of the way so she could sit in his lap. "Harry Potter, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around her. "Isn't that my line? Ginny Weasley, I would be honored to be your husband."

"If you are going to be home with him, then I don't have a problem with Teddy living with us. Just so long as he doesn't bother me while I'm working."

So, Teddy moved in. Harry gave Kingsley his regrets, but said that his family was more important. The Minister for Magic said he understood, and wished Harry luck, telling him not to be a stranger.

The first few weeks were entertaining, to say the least. Teddy, who did love his godfather, was a grandmama's boy, and missed Andromeda, so Harry took him to visit her every few days. Over time, though, Ted adjusted to life at Grimmauld place. It took him only a week to discover that if he climbed on a footstool upstairs, he could slide down several floors of curving banister.

Just two days after that incident, he found Ginny's Quidditch supplies. One bludger escaped the room, narrowly missing Teddy's little head, and zoomed off downstairs, straight into the library where Ginny liked to write in the evenings.

For perhaps the first time in his young life, Teddy was punished by his godfather. He had to help Harry pick up all the books and sort out the ones that needed mending, and then neatly stack Ginny's papers on her desk, all before she came home from work.

Harry, desperate to have it done before she arrived, took pity on the child and did a lot by magic behind his back. When Ginny got home that night, she found the boys sitting at the table in the kitchen, working on Teddy's letters and numbers like nothing had ever happened. When she entered her library, she thought something seemed out of place, but couldn't tell what it was.

Harry and Teddy shared a look, suppressing grins. Life with Teddy would never be dull.


	2. Chapter 2

See, told you that would be fast! I'm starting Chapter Three just as soon as I rest my poor fingers!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Closer Than Blood<strong>_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

><p>Teddy Lupin was five years old when his godfather received a letter from his Muggle family. He watched the confused mailman coming up the front walk as he and Harry played outside.<p>

"I come by this way every day for over ten years, and I never seen this 'ouse b'fore!"

"We've always been here! Just don't get mail that often," Harry replied, accepting the letter. Teddy knew the house had a special charm on it to repel Muggles, and probably others that he didn't even know about. But he did know that in the year he had lived there, they had never had a Muggle visitor.

"Come along, Ted, let's go inside and see what Ickle Duddikins wants."

Teddy followed his godfather in to the kitchen, sitting on the bench at the long table. Harry set out a juice box for Teddy and gave him a few graham crackers while he sat down to open his letter.

Teddy wished fervently he could read better as he looked over his godfathers shoulder.

"What's it say, daddy?"

Harry looked down at his godson, heart melting and clenching as it always did when he heard the name from the young mouth. "It's from my cousin Dudley, you remember me telling you about him? He wants me to visit him for tea this Saturday. What do you say, Ted, you want to go or shall we ask Ginny to keep you?"

"I wanna go wiff you, daddy!" Teddy bounced up and down, spraying graham crackers in his excitement.

"Alright then, you can come. Clean up your mess, please? I'll start dinner for us."

That was Wednesday. Friday night, Teddy asked Harry for stories about his childhood living with the Dursley's.

"I've told you before, sprout. I don't have any happy stories, and the rest arent fit for children's ears. I can tell you about the times my magic made life awkward, if you like." Harry replied, a sheepish look on his face.

Teddy's own magic had already caused a few problems, mostly with Aunt Ginny. It wasn't his fault! Things just... happened! Like last week, he didn't _mean_ to flood the bathroom! He only wanted to go swimming!

He nodded eagerly, so Harry told him about his hair growing back, a horrid sweater shrinking as his aunt tried to force it onto him, him mysteriously jumping onto the roof of the school kitchens, and the vanishing glass at the zoo.

Harry finished with a light warning. "Now, you must behave tomorrow. My relatives don't like magic, and while they seem to have calmed down a bit since I was a kid, I doubt they will be happy having us in the house."

"I'll be good, daddy. Can I have ice cream after, if I'm good?"

"If you behave, we will go to Diagon Alley after, and visit the shop, and get ice cream, and I'll buy you a new toy. Maybe that broom you've been wanting, how's that?" Harry asked, smiling. Teddy had been drooling over a pint sized Firebolt for months.

"Yes yes yes! Oh I'll be so good, daddy!" Teddy cried, bouncing up and down in his bed. Harry calmed the child down and tucked him back into bed, bidding him good night and pleasant dreams.

Saturday morning, Teddy was a bundle of nerves. He and Ginny had breakfast together while Harry ran a few errands at the Ministry. He did love his aunt, but she always seemed to be upset with him for something. He tried to stay out of her way, but sometimes she was everywhere! That morning, she was working on another article, so Ted ate his bacon and toast quietly, trying very hard to behave. He suspected that if he upset Ginny, then Harry wouldn't take him shopping that afternoon.

When Harry returned just before lunch, Teddy was a wreck. While practicing his letters, he had inadvertently written on the back of one of Ginny's articles. She had not been happy, sending him to his room to think while she worked. Fearing Harry would be upset, Teddy had sat on the edge of his bed for over two hours, worrying.

He had apologized to Ginny, who made no mention of it, engrossed as she was by her research into the temperamental spell work of Bludgers.

"Don't worry about it, sprout," Harry told him as they left after lunch. "She's working too hard on this paper of hers. You aren't in trouble, I'm sorry you had to stay in your room all morning."

Teddy decided not to say anything about sitting on his bed. Harry sometimes got upset at Aunt Ginny when he told him about some of the punishments she had him do when he misbehaved. Cleaning the upstairs bathroom with a toothbrush after Christmas with the Weasleys had been the worst. But then, he _had_ put half a box of George's fireworks in the desert, causing it to blow up as soon as Grandma Molly served it...

* * *

><p>Harry picked Teddy up, holding him close as he spun on the spot. Ted closed his eyes. He hated to Apperate, it was so uncomfortable! But it was fast, and meant they didn't have to take the Knight Bus or go by Floo, which was worse.<p>

They appeared in a small alley way. As they walked, Harry told Teddy about the time he was attacked by Dementors in that alley, leaving out the scarier parts, Ted suspected. Just a few minutes later, they turned onto a neat drive lined with matching houses, pretty gardens, and identical mailboxes. Teddy didn't like the street, it wasn't very welcoming to children.

At number 4, they went up the walk, knocking at the door and politely waiting, Teddy holding Harry's hand. The door opened to reveal a bony woman with brown hair.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia, Dudley asked me to come today."

"Ah, Harry. Yes, he told me. Do come in." Their speech seemed forced to Teddy, who had to crane his neck to see the tall womans face.

They followed her into the cleanest house Teddy had ever seen. It was cleaner than even Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's house! Everywhere he looked were pictures of a fat blond boy, and a tiny blond baby girl. Down the hallway, the boy grew into a fat man, but then seemed to shrink again into a muscled man with his arm around a pretty blond lady.

"Who is this, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, pointing to the woman.

"That is Violet, Duddys wife. Late wife, she died just a few months ago, a car crash." Petunia looked uncomfortable, and Teddy wondered why.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yes, yes. Tragic. And her daughter... well. Vernon isn't happy about any of this. Neither am I, but... well, I'll just let Dudley tell you. Oh! Who is this, Harry?" Petunia finally spotted Teddy, half hidden in the sweep of Harry's black robes.

"This is my godson, Teddy. His parents died during the final battle of the war. He was living with his grandmother, but now lives with me and my fiancee."

Petunia shuddered, but knelt down to be eye to eye with Teddy. "Hello, Teddy. Would you like some cake and tea?"

Shyly, Ted looked at her. She didn't look very nice, but she was trying. Harry squeezed his hand, as if reminding him to behave, so Teddy nodded his head and moved closer to her.

"Very good, this way." Petunia took the boys hand and led him to the kitchen. "Dudley is in the living room, Harry, I'm sure you remember the way."

Harry entered the room, wondering what was going on. Petunia and he had exchanged a few letters, via owl, so she had loosened up a bit, but she had never mentioned Dudley being married, or indeed, anything else about her life. She mostly told him about his mother.

Dudley, looking fit, but ashen, sat on the white couch beside his over-sized father. A year on the run had not slimmed Vernon down, and several years of comfort had enlarged him even more.

Vernon took one look at Harry, and left the room. Harry heard a muffled curse from the kitchen, and then the stomping of feet on the stairs. No, Vernon Dursley had not changed a bit.

"Harry, thank you for coming. I'm sure Mum hasn't told you, so I'll catch you up. I met a girl while we were... traveling that year. She came back with us, and we got married, and had a lovely daughter. Violet and Iris, my two flowers..." Dudley wiped a tear from his eye while Harry choked down a laugh. Flower names seemed to be a theme for the women in this family, but really? Violet and Iris? Petunia? His mother, Lily, had been lucky.

"A few months ago, Vi was killed in a car crash. A real one, not like what my parents told you growing up..." Dudley looked scared, and Harry briefly thought that Karma had struck in this family as well, but then apologized. The pretty lady probably didn't deserve that.

"I'm sorry to head that, Dudley. What has this to do with me? Did you just want to catch up?" Harry asked, trying to keep the biting tone out of his voice.

"Well... Actually... Bloody hell, this is no easy way to say this. We think Iris is a witch. She was in the car with her mother, and there isn't a scratch on her. Last week, Mum tried to make her wear this ugly piglet jumper, but it shrank around her. Mum freaked out, said it was just like dealing with you all over again."

"Ahh, yes, I can see how that would upset her. So, you want me to see if she is a witch or not?"

"Well..." Dudley sighed, running a hand through his thin hair. "You see... Dad doesn't want her in the house. Mum over rode him, but since we got back, Dad's been a bit... unhinged." Harry bit his tongue against a smart remark. "Yes, I know, Dad was always a bit off his rocker. But now, he's talking of sending Iris to an orphanage, saying she's dangerous. She's only three years old, Harry. She can't go to a home, but... I don't know how to raise a child, and honestly... I remember what Mum and Dad did to you. I don't want my baby girl near Dad."

Harry had begun to see where this conversation was going. "You want me to adopt your daughter?"

"Yes. Or, someone in your world, someone you trust to take her. I love her, but I can't have her here. Mum and I can't stand up to Dad like you could, and I wont see her locked in that damned cupboard."

Harry sat in silence for a moment, thinking. He already had one child, a second wouldn't bother him at all, but Ginny... Ginny spent most nights complaining about the minute about of noise Teddy made each day. She was also pushing Harry to set a date for their wedding. Harry had been having some doubts, watching her interact with Teddy.

"I will have to talk to my finan-" Mid-sentence, a little girl came running into the room. Her blond hair fell down her back in ripples, reminding him of Luna Lovegood. She climbed into her fathers lap, and turned almond shaped green eyes to Harry. His heart froze in his chest as he looked upon the girl with his mothers eyes.

"Mum did that, too. Said that her mother had green eyes, and my Violet had them as well. I think Mum was just happy that Iris isn't a redhead."

"Yes... I can see how that would..." Harry shook himself out of his daze. "She's beautiful, Dudley. I'll take her. Draw up the papers, and send me an owl when you want me to come back for her? I'll send mine to you tonight, you can use him to get in touch with me."

"You'll do it? Really? Thanks, Harry, you have no idea how much it means to me!"

"No worries, mate. She'll do great with Teddy and I," Harry said, holding out a hand to the little girl. Iris crept to him, offering him a shy smile before pulling his glasses off his face.

"Teddy?" Dudley asked.

"My godson. I've adopted him, as his grandmother felt she wasn't able to care for him anymore. His parents died May 1998," Harry replied, gently extracting his glasses from the small fingers, and offering her a sweet. "He's in the kitchen with your mum. Aunt Petunia?" he called, "Can you bring Teddy here, please?"

Seconds later, the little boy came running, a smudge of chocolate around his mouth. Wiping it off, Harry introduced him to the little girl.

"Ted, this is Iris. She will be living with us. Is that alright with you?"

Teddy looked the girl up and down, sizing her up. Finally, he put his hand out, offering to shake like Harry had taught him. Iris looked at his hand oddly, then handed him the sweet she had been about to unwrap. Teddy laughed, unwrapped the candy and handed it back to her. "Yeah, she can stay, daddy, but what will Aunt Ginny say?"

Harry had no idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Closer Than Blood_**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

><p>After leaving the Dursley's, Harry took Teddy to Diagon Alley. Their first stop was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where Uncle George gave them free stuff. Teddy was playing with a replica of a Chinese Fireball while Harry told George about Iris Dursley.<p>

"She's gonna have a fit, mate," George said. "I've heard her telling Hermione that she misses having you to herself."

"She's hardly home, George! And when she is, she's locked in that library! Sometimes I think I'm living with Hermione. How is she doing since the break-up? I saw Ron this morning, he seems well."

"Keeps to her room, I think to avoid Mum. She and Ron aren't fighting anymore though, its just like old times, actually. Mum thinks they are going to get back together, but both Ron and Hermione say that they are happier as friends."

"Yeah, they've been pretty miserable around each other for a few months now. I'm glad they are doing well. I'll invite them over then, if I survive Ginny tonight. Can you keep Teddy for a few hours?"

Teddy looked up, alarmed. Had his misbehaved? He loved staying with Uncle George, but Harry had promised him shopping, and ice cream!

His fears were put to rest, however, with Harry's next sentence, "After I take the little guy shopping. I promised him the b-r-o-o-m at Quality Quidditch, and some i-c-e-c-r-e-a-m since he was so good today."

"Yeah, I don't mind. Angelina is coming over tonight, but she loves Teddy. Which is a good thing, actually, she's pregnant!"

"That's brilliant! Are you going to finally propose to her?" Harry asked, clapping his friend on the back.

"I have, she keeps turning me down. I don't know why, she says she wants to spend her life with me. Oh well, I'll keep trying! Bring Ted round after your shopping trip, he can help me close the shop tonight."

Harry and Teddy left the shop minutes later, the little boy tugging Harry's hand impatiently. They entered the Quidditch shop, Teddy's eyes lighting up as he looked around him.

"Good day, good day, how can I help you, Mr Potter?" the clerk asked, rushing up to them.

"I get a b-r-o-o-m!" Teddy crowed, jumping up and down.

Smiling down at his godson, Harry felt tears prick his eyes as he always did when Teddy learned something new. "That's right, we need the child's Firebolt. And I think, while we are here, the practice balls, the ones that grow with the child, and new robes, as well, Gryffindor colors, I think. Oh and some in my size as well, since we are here. Please include leathers, gloves, boots, leg and wrist guards."

While Harry spoke, the shop keeper rushed around gathering the items he mentioned. Teddy, his hair flashing between turquoise and ginger, said nothing, but his eyes nearly popped out of his skull as all the items were laid on the counter.

"Now, I trust you will continue to be good, right Ted?" Harry said as they left some time later.

"Of course! Thank you so much!" Teddy gave his godfather a big hug around his legs, the highest he could reach.

"Would you like ice cream now, or do you ant to go back to the shop and spend time with George?"

"Ice cream, please?" Teddy asked, pointing to a vacant table outside the parlor.

"Alright, lets go before someone steals it!" The two raced to the table, Harry letting Teddy win by several feet. They ordered ice cream, and were soon licking the melting confection as they talked.

"Ted, what do you think of Iris?"

"She's a girl, and I always wanted a sister..."

"You do?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Yeah. I get in less trouble when Victoire is around. And, I could show her off, 'see how pretty my little sister is?' kind of thing. I think all boys should have a little sister." Ted replied, with an air of knowing everything about everything.

Harry smiled at his godson, proud of him. "Well, as soon as Dudley gets everything sorted out, Iris will be living with us, so you will have your little sister, of sorts."

"That's good." Teddy nodded, a grin on his face. As an after thought, he added, "Though, we do need more boys in the family. It's just me, against Victoire and Dominique."

"I think that evens out your Aunt Ginny, vs Uncles Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron!"

"Will I ever meet Uncle Fred, daddy?"

His heart clenched, and he sadly shook his head. "No, sorry, sprout. Fred died the same night your mum and dad did."

"Fighting against Voldie-mort?" He said the name carefully, as if he worried about messing it up.

Harry studied his godson, wondering when he had gotten so smart. "Yes, fighting against Voldemort. Who told you about that?"

"Grandmama did. She said that I should be proud of my parents, and of you, and everyone who fought that day. She also said... Ummm... Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself! And that I shouldn't be afraid of saying his name, because you got rid of him for us."

Harry left his seat and hugged the child, tears sliding down his face. "You are right, Ted. You shouldn't be afraid of him. I'm so sorry that your parents died, but they died fighting, and I know that if Remus were here, he would be so proud of who you are growing into, just like I am, Teddy. I love you."

Ted, tears falling from his eyes too, hugged Harry. "I love you too, daddy."

The two regained their composure, and finished their now melted ice cream. "Ted, why do you call me that?" Harry finally asked.

"Because you are my daddy. I'm lucky, I have Grandmama, and Grandma Molly, and all my aunts and uncles. But no mommy and daddy, and Grandmama told me that you were my godfather, and you would be like my daddy, so you are daddy."

Ahh, the logic of a 5 year old, Harry thought, smiling. He wondered what Remus and Tonks would say if they could hear their son right now. Probably just reassure Harry that it was alright, at least their son had someone.

Harry and Teddy walked back to the shop, where George was just showing the last customer out. "Hey, have a good time shopping? Come tell me what you got, Ted, while I close the till."

Teddy ran to his uncle, and Harry waved to George as he Disapperated. His last sight of the two was of George handing Teddy a Canary Cream. Oh well, at least Teddy usually ate healthy food.

Appearing in the kitchen of Grimmauld place, Harry sped up the stairs to deposit their shopping on his and Teddy's beds. Going back downstairs, he looked in the library for Ginny, She was in her usual place, buried in a book about Bludgers.

"Gin? I need to talk to you."

"Not now Harry, I'm too busy."

"Yes, now. It's important, love."

"Oh fine!" Ginny shoved her bookmark into the book, and slammed it shut. "What?"

"I went to see my cousin today. He has a daughter who is magical, and my uncle wants her out of the house. Dudley wants her raised among wizards, so she doesn't grow up like me, not knowing. He wants me to adopt her."

"You told him no, of course. Why are you interrupting me for this?" Ginny made to go back to her book, but Harry stopped her with a touch on her arm.

"I told him yes."

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that? You know I don't want another child around here, Teddy is bad enough! You just have to go back tomorrow and tell him you have changed your mind."

"I'll do no such thing. Iris will be here just as soon as we get the papers settled."

"I said no! No more annoying brats!" Ginny's face contorted, and her voice had reached a pitch that reminded him of Molly Weasley's voice when Ron got that Howler in second year.

Harry, however, was calm. This fight had been brewing for months. Maybe even since Teddy had come to stay with them. Taking a deep breath, he finally said, "Iris will be moving in, and I will be adopting her. If you don't like that, you can pack your bags."

Turning away from her, he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Going downstairs, he tossed a handful of powder into the flames and cried out, "The Burrow!" and stepped inside the grate.

The spinning subsided, and he stepped out in to the cozy living room of the Burrow. Three small children charged at him, and he dropped to his knees to hug Teddy, Victoire and Dominique. Just behind them, Fleur sank into a chair, clearly tired.

"How much longer till the baby comes, Fleur?"

"About a week, I zink. It's good to see you, 'Arry, 'ow are you?"

"Been better, is Molly in the kitchen?"

"Yes, with George and Angelina, zey have news, I zink."

"Alright, I need to speak to her. Ted, you keep the girls out of trouble now, alright? Be good for your Aunt Fleur."

"Alright!" all three children chorused, and ran outside, where Harry could see Ron was tossing a Quaffle with Bill.

In the kitchen, Harry sat at the table with George and Angelina, who was talking to Molly about her pregnancy. Harry let them talk while he pondered what to say to Molly.

Finally, Molly turned to him, and asked him how his day was. Deciding to just come out and say it, he said, "My cousin wants me to adopt his daughter. And I'm going to do it."

Silence reigned in the room, except the bubbling of whatever Molly had on the stove. Waving her wand at it, she came to sit next to him. "I'm betting Ginny didn't like that much."

"No. We fought. She called Teddy a brat. I told her she could pack her bags if she didn't want Teddy around, or Iris. I can't let that girl grow up in the same kind of house I did. Not when I can change things for her!"

"I agree, Harry. I don't know what Ginny has been thinking, but you did the right thing, I think. I don't approve of you two breaking up, but then, a mother always wants her children to have perfect lives." Molly reached over and gave him a hug, ruffling his perpetually messy hair.

"Will you be staying for dinner, dear?"

"Yes, I think so. Going to give Ginny time to herself, time to think. I still love her, and I don't want her to leave, but.. I think she will. She hasn't been happy in a while, but, I have to put Teddy first."

That night, as Teddy slept on a trundle bed in the corner, Harry and Ron sat up talking about what had been going on lately. Ron was in line for a promotion, and it seemed like he may be getting Department Head of the Auror office soon. Harry explained about Iris, and the fight with Ginny. Ron agreed with his mother, that Ginny was being unfair to Teddy, who really was a good kid, most days.

Hermione, Ron told Harry, had been offered a job at Hogwarts, and would probably be by Grimmauld Place in a day or so to tell him the news herself.

"Good, she can give me a girls opinion, I'm going to turn Regulus's room into a suitable room for Iris, and I don't know what color I should paint the walls. I hear most little girls like pink, and while I would love to paint the walls of Regulus Black's room pink, I want to make sure Iris will like it."

"Why don't you invite Iris over for a few hours tomorrow, and ask her?"

"Brilliant. I doubt her family will mind, I'll do that, thanks Ron!"

"Harry, you are her family now, you and Ted. And don't forget to ask Mum if you need a babysitter, she's over the moon about all these babies."

The next day, Harry returned to his house alone. Going room to room, he noted all of Ginny's things were gone. Just as well. He didn't think she would stay.

Hermione came by with paint and wallpaper swatches for Harry to look out. "I just came from the Burrow, Ron told me all about Iris. I think its a marvelous idea, Harry, let's get her room set up, and I'll tell you about Hogwarts while we work!"

As it turns out, Hermione had been offered the positions of Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies Professor, as well as Head of Gryffindor House. Harry was overjoyed for her, though both expressed the desire that he could go and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, which still could not keep a teacher longer than a year.

While they talked, they painted Sirius's old room Gryffindor red and gold, and removed the old posters of muggle bikes and women. After finishing, Harry Apperated to Privet Drive, and returned with Iris Dursley in tow. Hermione had the same shocked reaction to the young girls eyes as Harry and Petunia had. They sat the girl down with a tray of cookies Hermione had made while Harry was out, and gently questioned her as to her favorite colors.

Deciding to pain the room a pale purple, with darker purple trim, they led the girl upstairs. Flourishing their wands, they made a show out of magically painting the room, conjuring a four poster bed and flower covered duvet. Iris squealed and clapped with joy, running around to look at everything. Harry popped over to the Burrow to get Teddy, and the four of them sat down to dinner together. Iris didn't want to leave, so Harry sent a letter to Dudley, telling him that Iris was staying the night.

By Tuesday morning, Dudley had the adoption papers completed, including a name change for the girl, supposedly 'to make things easier for her', but, Harry suspected, it was because Vernon didn't want a Dursley to be magical.

By the end of the first week, both Teddy and Harry felt like they had a true family. It felt like Iris Potter was meant to live with them.


End file.
